The matter of controlling the operation of a television set frequently becomes important, particularly when children have access to the set. At times it is desirable to render the primary controls of the set, that is, the channel selector, fine tuning, volume control, and on-off switch with the on-off switch in the off position so that the television may not be operated at all. At other times, as for example when the parents are going to be away from home and the children attended by babysitters or neighborhood children, it may be desirable to leave the television set in the operating state tuned to a particular channel and at a particular volume, but where those in attendance are prevented from changing the channel selector or re-adjusting the television set in any manner.